


Адаптация к изменениям климата

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Massage, sherlockfest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Первая осень Уотсона после того, как он переехал на Бейкер-стрит. Холодает. Погода становится более влажной и, влияя на здоровье и раны доктора, она мешает ему помогать Холмсу при расследованиях. Сколько времени займёт у детектива заметить, с каким благородством и стоицизмом Уотсон всё это переносит? (И что Холмс сделает, когда заметит?)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adjusting to the Climate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131557) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



Проснувшись, я ощутил, как беспокойство и тягучий страх медленно ползут вверх по моему позвоночнику. Уставившись на потолок, я какое-то время неподвижно лежал, пытаясь понять, откуда всё это могло взяться. За окном было утро середины октября; накануне ночью я забыл поплотнее задёрнуть шторы, поэтому между ними проникали лучи солнца. Я слышал пение птиц, звуки с улицы и слабый шум, создаваемый Холмсом внизу, а также грохот подноса с завтраком и шорох домашних тапочек миссис Хадсон. Вроде бы всё, как обычно, но, тем не менее, что-то было не так.

Я сел, и мгновенно на меня обрушилась боль: мне показалось, будто в зарубцевавшуюся рану на ноге кто-то впился стальными когтями. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, я буквально задохнулся, когда прижал обе руки к бедру. Подвернув другую ногу под себя и вытянув травмированную, я стал разминать сведённые спазмами мышцы, выдыхая сквозь зубы, поскольку от боли меня буквально скрутило.

Это было беспрецедентно. Нога болела и прежде; я ощущал умеренный дискомфорт после слишком долгой ходьбы − когда Холмс приглашал меня с собой на одно из расследований, неизбежно заканчивающееся преследованием подозреваемого по улицам Лондона − но никогда он не обрушивался так решительно или внезапно.

Это было серьёзное потрясение; сидя в постели на Бейкер-Стрит и дрожа от боли, я думал о том, что в двадцать семь лет стал калекой.

Мне показалось, что я провёл в размышлениях не один час, но, на самом деле, прошло не больше нескольких минут. В конце концов боль прошла, а массаж помог справиться с судорогами, и я смог встать с кровати. Нога была немного напряжена, но худшее, вроде бы, осталось позади. Я умылся, побрился, оделся и спустился по лестнице из моей комнаты в мансарде в гостиную, которую делил с Шерлоком Холмсом.

− Доброе утро, − сказал он. Когда я подошёл к Холмсу поближе, он оторвался от одной из трёх утренних газет. − Вы страдаете от боли.

Признаю, что я удивлённо на него уставился. Я думал, что смог скрыть свою хромоту до какой-то степени, но, как оказалось, она всё равно была достаточно очевидна. Приподняв одну бровь, он вернулся к чтению газеты.

Усевшись за стол напротив него и потянувшись к заварному чайнику, я подумал, что, после того, как я пережил рецидив брюшного тифа, незначительный дискомфорт от изменения погоды имеет менее катастрофические последствия. Это можно было перенести.

Я увидел, что рядом с локтем Холмса лежит нераспечатанная телеграмма. Указав на неё чайной чашкой, я спросил:

− Там что-то важное?

− Думаю, да, − ответил он, складывая газету и предлагая её мне. Я покачал головой, больше интересуясь телеграммой, и он улыбнулся, когда взял её в руки. − Её принесли непосредственно перед тем, как вы спустились, но я решил вас подождать.

Я спрятал улыбку в своей чашке, ощущая, как в груди разливается тепло. Мне было приятно, что он знал, как я любил быть вовлечённым в его авантюры, и удовольствие ещё больше возросло, когда он вручил её мне, вместо того, чтобы открыть самому.

− Вы не прочитаете её для меня? − попросил он. Встав из-за стола и подойдя к камину, он принял свою обычную позу, которую я про себя называл «консультирующей». В ожидании он скрестил лодыжки и изящно коснулся камина кончиками пальцев.

Я открыл телеграмму и откашлялся. 

− Это от инспектора, − сообщил я, поднимая голову.

− Я знаю, − с нетерпением в голосе ответил Холмс.

− «Тело в Темзе, − расшифровывая, прочитал я, − приходите и взгляните. Вверх по вашему переулку».

Холмс открыл рот, как будто хотел что-то сказать, а затем пожал плечами. Позёр. Он планировал выйти, как только пришла телеграмма, независимо от того, что в ней было. Раскрыв последнее дело неделю назад и изнывая со вторника от скуки, он становился всё более и более угрюмым. Я ненавидел его хмурое настроение, но не за неудобства, что оно приносило (чего не было), а за то, что видел в глазах Холмса: отчаяние и обречённость. Я до сих пор не понял, принимал ли он на самом деле наркотики, чтобы проходить через всё это, но подозревал, что иногда он это делал.

− Возьмите ваше пальто, − попросил он. Я встал с трудом, и мою ногу пронзила острая боль, заставившая меня споткнуться.

− Всё хорошо, − резко ответил я, когда он протянул руку. Не глядя на него, я пересёк комнату, чтобы взять пиджак, пальто, шляпу и трость. Физическая слабость была последним впечатлением, которое я хотел произвести на этого мужчину. Я восхищался этим человеком (возможно, слишком сильно, но я пытался затолкать это в себя поглубже), и не хотел принимать его помощь. Если мне придётся нуждаться в нём, такой я ему не буду нужен.

Холодный воздух застал меня врасплох. В гостиной было тепло и уютно, а на улице солнечные лучи уже не грели, а только слепили глаза, к тому же я забыл взять шарф. «Во мне нет никакой необходимости», − подумал я, следуя за Холмсом вниз по улице.

На мгновение остановившись, чтобы позволить себя нагнать, он взял меня за руку и положил её на сгиб своего локтя. Я сильнее, чем обычно, стал опираться на трость, но он не ускорил шаг, а приноровился ко мне. Сжав мою руку через пальто, он подарил мне немного ироничную улыбку.

Чёрт возьми. Этот мужчина, которого я обычно называл машиной, настолько механическими и эффективными у него были память и тело, иногда выказывал столь глубокую привязанность, что это не переставало меня удивлять. Я знал его всего несколько месяцев, но иногда чувствовал, будто он догадывался о каждом моём желании раньше меня и хотел угодить мне как можно скорее. Это вводило в заблуждение и будоражило нервы, поэтому я прилагал все усилия, чтобы игнорировать тот эффект, который его близость оказывала на меня.

Мы шли по направлению к реке в уютной тишине в течение некоторого времени. Обычно, если не было дождя, подобные прогулки поднимали мне настроение, к тому же расстояние от нашей квартиры до реки не было таким, чтобы я из-за него переживал. Но буквально через пятнадцать минут напряжение в моей ноге возросло, боль вернулась и мои шаги стали замедляться. Проигнорировав подозрительный взгляд Холмса, я ускорил шаг, и мы добрались до реки довольно быстро.

Холмс знал, где мы должны были встретиться с инспектором Лестрейдом, хотя тот не сказал об этом в телеграмме ни слова. Без сомнения, Холмс догадался об этом благодаря почтовой печати, к тому же это расстояние между офисом и берегом реки было самым удобным и логичным. Лестрейд не выглядел удивлённым, когда нас увидел, и Холмс убрал мою руку со своей руки, чтобы поздороваться с инспектором.

− Вы ничего не трогали? − спросил он, посмотрев через плечо Лестрейда на полицейских, стоящих возле причала. Спокойствие на его лице сменилось на оживление; он начал присматриваться к деталям окружающей обстановки.

− Конечно, − усмехнувшись, ответил Лестрейд, и мы с Холмсом переглянулись. Почувствовав, как благодаря его доверию моё настроение улучшается, я подарил ему улыбку, когда Лестрейд отвернулся.

− Пойдёмте, доктор, − позвал меня Холмс. Протянув мне руку и потянув за собой, он последовал за Лестрейдом к воде. − Узнаем, какой ущерб нанесла полиция.

Его небрежное отношение к предполагаемой некомпетентности полиции отвлекло меня от нашей истинной цели, но, когда мы подошли к берегу и увидели лежащее на простыне маленькое и раздутое от речной воды тело, всё это на нас обрушилось тяжким грузом. Это был ребёнок, маленькая девочка в выцветшем голубом платье. Пальцы Холмса сжались на моей руке. Только я не был уверен, меня или себя он хотел этим успокоить.

− Вы сможете спуститься? − тихо спросил он. Я снова про себя выругался, поскольку понимал, что он знает, как для меня это непросто.

− Конечно, − нахмурившись, ответил я. Простынь так выделялась своей белизной на фоне земли, к тому же бедная девочка казалась такой маленькой на ней.

Встав на колени на простынь, спустя пять минут я рассказал Холмсу всё, что смог узнать: девочке было девять или десять лет, она была избита и задушена, и оказалась в воде, будучи уже мёртвой.

− Мы уже сказали вам об этом, − пробормотал Лестрейд, и Холмс с раздражением стрельнул в его сторону глазами.

− Да, спасибо, − сказал он, − я знаю о вашем мастерстве следователя.

Кривясь от боли в ноге, я поднялся на ноги и отошёл от тела, чтобы предоставить место Холмсу. Наклонившись, детектив осмотрел ногти девочки и подол её платья. Я не знал, для чего он всё это делает, и не мог сказать, почему ребёнок в реке так заинтересовал Шерлока Холмса. Но я остался в стороне и, наблюдая, как он работал, защищал его.

Находясь в своей стихии, Холмс был очень беспощаден и красив; он выглядел именно так, считывая детали и делая выводы о жизни и смерти маленькой девочки. Его движения были точны и изящны, руки нежны и уверены, а глаза приобрели серебристо-серый оттенок бронзы.

Наконец он выпрямился во весь рост и подошёл ко мне. Зрачки его глаз были расширены, что, возможно, было связано с адреналином, а щёки горели, несмотря на холодный воздух, и я не впервые подумал, не так ли он выглядит, когда возбуждён.

Мысленно поймав эту мысль за горло, я заставил её замолчать. Моргнув, чтобы очистить свой разум, я, посмотрев на Холмса, поднял брови.

− Несомненно, это моя область знаний, − кивнув, сказал он. Проходя мимо меня, он на мгновение коснулся моего плеча и поднялся на берег туда, где стоял Лестрейд. Я сковано последовал за ним вверх по склону; холодный и влажный воздух на берегу реки глубоко проникал в мои кости. Осколки пули из афганского ружья в моём плече всё ещё продолжали делать своё дело; эта боль присоединилась к боли в моей ноге. Я очень хотел оказаться дома и быть целым.

Я услышал, как Холмс говорит: − Я сомневаюсь, найдёте ли вы кого-нибудь, кто её ищет, − когда к нему подошёл. Лестрейд раздражённо выдохнул. − Она − сирота, инспектор. Родители девочки умерли или бросили её, когда ей было лет шесть, а потом она оказалась в приюте. Я сомневаюсь, что она оказалась в этом учреждении раньше.

Он подозвал меня и снова взял меня под руку. 

− Пойдёмте, Уотсон. Я должен послать телеграмму, а затем мы вернёмся домой.

− Но ведь ещё и двенадцати нет, − возразил я. − Вы же даже не закончили расследование!

− Это так, − согласился он, − но вам это нужно.

− Всё хорошо, − сказал я, уже не пытаясь притворяться, что я не понимаю того, о чём он говорит. − Правда, Холмс, я в порядке.

− Вам в высшей степени некомфортно, − уверенно произнёс он, − и мне не нравится видеть вас таким.

− Нет, − возразил я, и это его удивило. − Холмс, я настаиваю. Я хочу вам сегодня помочь. Ничто не доставит мне большего удовольствия.

Он на некоторое время замолчал, но потом кивнул. 

− Очень хорошо, − сказал он. − Вы, конечно, знаете себя лучше, чем я.

Так или иначе, считая, что это не соответствует действительности, я всё равно был благодарен ему за заботу. 

− Спасибо.

− Ну что вы, не за что, − ответил он, и мы направились на почту.

***

Три часа спустя я начал сожалеть о своём стоицизме. Я изо всех сил пытался сохранить лицо, но от холода боль в плече пульсировала, а нога ныла всё сильнее с каждым шагом. Холмс предоставил мне пространство для моих страданий, но несколько раз я ловил его на том, как он пытался поймать для меня кэб. Я останавливал его взглядом, как раз тогда, когда сражаясь с самим собой, уже собирался сдаться.

Но мне приходилось переживать и не такое, говорил я себе. Это было абсурдно, что после того, как я сражался в течение многих месяцев под жарким солнцем Афганистана и Индии, меня так легко мог сбить с ног один холодный осенний день в Лондоне. Я видел больше смертей и крови, чем кто-либо, а боль в ноге делала меня больным. Абсурд. Даже лихорадка, которой я заразился и которую победил, была хуже, чем это. У меня были смутные воспоминания о тех днях бреда с редкими моментами просветления. Рецидив два месяца назад уложил меня в кровать только на три дня, и сейчас я был уже здоров.

И, тем не менее, это была пытка. Мы с Холмсом прошлись по всему Лондону, заглядывая в приюты и публичные дома, и останавливаясь, чтобы поговорить с бакалейщиком и торговкой рыбой. Я понял, что мы ищем дядю девочки, но с трудом воспринимал остальную информацию, настолько был отвлечён мыслями.

Мы остановились на поздний ланч в Марчини, и это стало облегчением для моих ног. Вытянув больную, я рассеянно разминал мышцу, пока не понял, что мой друг пристально за мной наблюдает. Он выглядел сурово.

− Я настаиваю на том, чтобы мы пошли домой, мой дорогой, − сказал он. Я открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но он поднял руку. − У вас пепельное лицо, а ваша рука дрожит. Я подозреваю, что напряжение ухудшило состояние и вашего плеча.

Я посмотрел вниз. К моему стыду, он был прав. Левая рука дрожала, и я положил её на колени. Тремор был настолько очевиден. И в то же время я мог с облегчением выдохнуть. Несмотря на то, что я смог сопротивляться ему так долго, он не выглядел так, как будто собирался на этот раз отступить.

Холмс потянулся через стол и коснулся моей здоровой правой руки. Он погладил кончиками пальцев суставы и моё сердце подпрыгнуло в груди. Это была нежность. Беспокойство на его лице усилило мои подозрения. Это не имело смысла.

− Пойдёмте домой, − попросил он. − Пожалуйста. Вы сделаете себе только хуже, если будете упорствовать.

Я с трудом сглотнул, не доверяя себе сказать что-либо. Он схватил меня за руку и крепко её сжал.

− Пожалуйста, − повторил он.

− После ланча, − ответил я, и он меня отпустил.

− Дорогой старина Уотсон, − сказал он, и улыбка приподняла уголок его рта. Я быстро заморгал. Одно дело чувствовать себя старым, и совсем другое, когда тебя так называют. Я понимал, что он использовал это слово для выражения нежности, но оно глубоко меня кольнуло. Он, должно быть, увидел это по моему лицу, поскольку вздохнул и добавил: − О, ради Бога. Вы − последний человек, который должен стыдиться своих ран.

Холмс никогда не упоминал о моих ранах напрямую после нашей первой встречи, где он использовал их в качестве средства, чтобы определить один из аспектов моей профессии. Я очень удивился, и чтобы понять, задался вопросом, было ли это преднамеренно. Сколько ещё времени он будет мне угождать?

− Не обращайте внимания, Холмс, − сказал я. − Давайте наслаждаться едой, а потом пойдём. Без сомнения, вы сможете достигнуть большего во второй половине дня, без меня, хромающего позади вас.

Он выглядел расстроенным и озадаченным из-за тона моего голоса, но ничего не сказал. Мы поели в относительной тишине, а потом он вызвал для меня кэб, в то время как я стоял на тротуаре и дулся как маленький мальчик.

***

Добравшись до дома, я ощутил невероятное облегчение. Заплатив кэбмену, я захромал к двери. Семнадцать ступенек, ведущих к нашей гостиной, показались мне бесконечными, но, в конце-концов, я оказался за закрытой дверью. Бросив пальто на буфет, я буквально рухнул на диван, и когда опустился на подушки, сжал руки вокруг моего травмированного бедра.

В комнате, по крайней мере, было тепло. Миссис Хадсон не позволила огню в камине потухнуть. Она появилась спустя несколько минут после того, как я сел, чтобы спросить, не желаю ли чаю. Я был не против выпить чашечку чая, и она снова засуетилась вниз по лестнице.

Когда она вернулась с подносом и заварочным чайником, я спросил её, достаточно ли у нас горячей воды, чтобы наполнить ванну. Не ожидая, что я захочу принять ванну в середине дня в пятницу, она подняла брови, но потом сказала: − Конечно, доктор. Дайте мне буквально десять минут.

Я поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату. Я хотел сделать всё как можно скорее − что случалось нечасто, пока раздражение не ушло. Я взял халат, комплект из рубашки и брюк (старый и удобный, в котором никогда бы не вышел из дома, но мог позволить себе его носить, находясь в состоянии потакающего своим желаниям страдания), и захромал в сторону ванной комнаты, где миссис Хадсон уже наполнила ванну.

Сразу же заметив моё жалкое состояние, она заворковала: 

− О, доктор Уотсон, что с вами случилось?

− Ничего такого, − ответил я настолько любезно, насколько мог. − Думаю, это из-за того, что холод до меня всё-таки добрался.

Она заохала и засуетилась, и всё, что я мог сделать, это настоять на том, что мне не требуется помощь, чтобы погрузиться в ванну. На самом деле, это была последняя вещь, в которой я нуждался, и она наконец-то меня отпустила, погладив перед этим меня по руке и щеке, и назвав меня удивительным, святым и подарком для своей страны.

Вода была чудесной, почти обжигающе горячей, и я сразу же почувствовал, как из моей ноги уходит напряжение. Опустив плечи под воду, я ощутил, как из мышц уходит скованность. Свернувшись в ванне калачиком, я согрелся с головы до пят. Потягивая чай, я улыбнулся от нелепости происходящего. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я принимал ванну просто ради того, чтобы расслабиться. До тех пор, пока вода не начала остывать, я сонно наблюдал за тем, как бледнеют мои пальцы и кожа на них сморщивается.

Я был максимально расслаблен, когда наконец-то вышел из ванной комнаты. Мне казалось, что я забыл о боли; это была передышка. Я был тёплым и лёгким, и в камине весело потрескивал огонь.

***

Холмс вернулся домой около восьми, пышущий энергией, с горящими скулами. Завернувшись в халат, я сидел в своём кресле, вытянув ноги к огню, и держал в руках стакан виски. А на моих коленях лежала книга, от скуки позабытая полчаса назад.

− Не рано ли для этого, доктор, вы так не думаете? − стоя в дверях, спросил он и многозначительно посмотрел на стакан.

− Вовсе нет, − приветствуя его, я поднял стакан.

− Ну, − улыбнувшись, он пересёк комнату, − тогда я к вам присоединюсь, − и исчез в своей спальне.

Он вернулся через несколько минут, и я со своего места предложил ему новый стакан. Взяв его, он сделал глоток и поставил на каминную полку, а потом достал из персидской домашней туфли табак для трубки.

− Это действительно был необыкновенный день, − произнёс он, наклоняясь, чтобы зажечь трубку от огня.

− Мне так жаль, что я не смог вас сопровождать, − негромко сказал я. − Я чувствую себя очень неловко из-за того, что подвёл вас.

Повернувшись, чтобы пристально на меня посмотреть, он склонил голову в сторону, продолжая держать трубку между зубами. Его внимание было почти осязаемым, поэтому, отведя взгляд, я обратился к виски за утешением. Я услышал, как он шумно выдохнул, возможно, придя к какому-то заключению, и когда снова поднял голову, увидел, что его внимание уже привлекло что-то другое.

Мы не разговаривали в течение пятнадцати минут, пока за ужином он не нарушил тишину: 

− Вы не подводили меня, вы же знаете это, не так ли?

Я с беспечным видом пожал здоровым плечом. 

− Это не имеет значения.

− Имеет, − возразил он. − Мне нравится, когда вы рядом, и единственная вещь, о которой я сожалею, состоит в том, что вас там не было, чтобы составить мне компанию.

− Оставьте это, − сказал я. − Пожалуйста. Это − просто холод, перемена погоды. Я буду в порядке.

− Хорошо. − Холмс отодвинул свою тарелку. − Если вы настаиваете.

− Я настаиваю.

Он фыркнул и встал. 

− Разве вы не спросите меня о деле?

Я не мог не улыбнуться. Это было более знакомой почвой. Холмс любил показывать мне, насколько он блестящ, и мне нравилось его слушать.

− Вы нашли дядю девочки? − спросил я.

− Он мёртв! − Холмс вскинул руки. − Мёртв вот уже три дня. Я был _уверен_ , что это он. − Детектив начал метаться туда-сюда перед камином. − Но если это не её дядя, − продолжил он, заложив руки за спину, − то тогда кто? Я проследил за ним, пока не узнал о драке в трактире, после которой он встретил свой конец.

Оказалось, что дядя был достойным человеком. Мужчина забрал к себе ребёнка брата после того, как нашёл её попрошайничающей на улицах. Девочка признала его, сказав, что он похож на её отца. Но дядя был бедным человеком, и мог предложить ей немного. Как-то, собравшись в трактир, он взял её с собой. Какой-то пьяный мужчина грубо отозвался о симпатичном лице маленького ребёнка, и из-за этого завязалась драка. Неделю спустя дядя был мёртв.

Озвучивая свои выводы, Холмс иногда позволял себе свободно жестикулировать, прежде чем, казалось, одёргивал себя и снова прятал руки за спиной. Поскольку он был так сосредоточен на рассказе, я не таясь с восхищением следил за мелькающими движениями его изящных рук, зная, он не видит меня до тех пор, пока не поделится мыслями. К тому времени я уже был в состоянии справиться с выражением на своём лице.

Боже, он был великолепен. Когда я впервые с ним встретился, он сразу же поразил меня; идея снимать вместе с ним квартиру была не самым умным поступком в моей жизни. А ведь я вторгся в Афганистан. В то время, как я учился в Лондонском университете, я обнаружил определённую тягу к мальчикам моего возраста, которая была столь же сильна, как и любовная, к девушкам, за которыми мы увивались, прогуливаясь в городе. Для меня стало очевидно, что я был одним из тех счастливчиков, которые могли замаскировать свою не одобряемую обществом природу любовью к женщинам, и это сослужило мне хорошую службу в армии. Меня, возможно, и называли бичом трёх континентов, но это распространялось только на леди, с которыми я встречался. Этот список не включал в себя ни мужчин, ни местных мальчиков, которые утверждали, что восхищаются работой доктора.

Шерлок Холмс очаровал меня, и хотя мы были знакомы с ним в течение всего лишь полугода, я нашёл, что обожаю в нём всё: его метод дедукции, его надменный гений, его тихую привязанность ко мне. Я волновался, что восхищение может превратиться в любовь, а затем это чувство на самом деле меня настигло. Но я не мог позволить себе в него влюбиться. В конце этой дороги нас могла ждать только катастрофа.

Но я подвергал себя опасности, продолжая с ним жить. Проживание в одиночку было предпочтительнее, но я не мог себе позволить ни оплату такой большой арендной платы, ни потерю его дружбы. Но я волновался, что, если он когда-нибудь всё узнает, я потеряю и свою комнату и его дружбу навсегда.

Несмотря на то, что у Холмса не много друзей, это не помешает ему с лёгкостью выбросить меня из своей жизни, если он догадается, что испытываемая к нему нежность вызывает у меня желание прикоснуться, обнять, зацеловать каждый дюйм открытых участков кожи, до которых я смогу дотянуться, и наблюдать за тем, как он подо мной будет терять голову от ощущений.

Я всегда удивлялся, когда он называл меня романтиком. Я _хотел бы_ , чтобы мне было позволено его любить.

Сложив пальцы домиком на уровне груди, он выжидательно на меня посмотрел, и я, очнувшись от своих мыслей, быстро заморгал.

− Блестяще, − тихо и благоговейно сказал я, надеясь, что это его впечатлит.

Он просиял. Его лицо с заострёнными чертами было освещено тёплым жёлтым светом газовых ламп, и я, не выдержав, встал, чтобы пожать ему руку и поздравить, чувствуя, что это будет хорошей компенсацией за то, что слушал его не очень внимательно, за что мне не было прощения.

Но когда я оказался на ногах, травмированная подогнулась, и я споткнулся. Это было ужасно, но Холмс успел меня подхватить под руки. Моё сердце заколотилось как бешеное, а в бедре запульсировала боль.

− Уотсон. − Холмс странно затаил дыхание. − Давайте переберёмся сюда, на диван. Садитесь, мой друг.

Он подвёл меня к дивану, и я, сжав зубы, на него опустился. Я сомневался, смогу ли подняться по лестнице в свою комнату.

− Я могу попробовать кое-что? − спросил Холмс.

Я вздохнул и подавлено покачал головой.

− Я не смогу быть доктором, − улыбаясь, произнёс он, когда встал передо мной на колени, − но я изучал некоторые особенности китайского иглоукалывания и полагаю, что давление на те же самые точки может иметь тот же самый эффект.

− Когда, − заинтересовался я, − вы успели узнать что-то подобное?

− Могу ли я? − снова спросил Холмс.

− Да, конечно, − ответил я. Обхватив мою лодыжку руками и вытянув мою ногу, он замедлил движение, когда я дёрнулся. − Позвольте мне... Да, всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. − Я расслабился.

Устраиваясь поудобней, он сел со скрещенными ногами на пол перед диваном и положил мои босые ступни к себе на колени. Это было очень интимно, и внезапно я понял то, что он хотел сделать. Я попытался вырваться, но его хватка на моей лодыжке была железной, и мышцы бедра отказались сопротивляться.

− Успокойтесь, − отругал он меня. − Я когда-то изучал эффекты от иглоукалывания, чтобы узнать, может ли вызвать давление в определённом месте мгновенную смерть.

− Ясно, − сглотнув, выдавил из себя я. Его пальцы мягко заскользили вверх по моей ноге, и я опять дёрнулся. Развернув мою ногу, он нажал пальцами на свод стопы, и я втянул воздух. У меня было предчувствие, что из этого не получится ничего хорошего, и всё закончится очень быстро. Но он упорствовал, массажируя и качая в руках как в колыбели мою ногу. Я не понимал, как это поможет моей ноге, но он мне улыбнулся.

− Я только начал, − сказал он, подняв голову. − Я полагаю, что вы жаждете комфорта этим вечером, но комфорт от обычных прикосновений не может с ним сравниться. Даже скрипка не удовлетворила бы вас сегодня вечером, мой дорогой.

− Я ничего не жажду, − глупо оправдываясь, пробормотал я, когда он продолжил массировать свод моей стопы; в этом было что-то почти изысканное. Холмс уделил особое внимание каждому пальцу ноги, делая это так, что я даже не понял, что это причиняет боль, но когда он хорошенько их растёр, я смог почувствовать, как уходит напряжение.

Я не рассчитывал на то, что моя нога окажется средоточием эротических ощущений; моё тело, как оказалось, интерпретировало действия Холмса совершенно неправильно. Я медленно задышал, пытаясь не потерять над собой контроль. Злой голос в моей голове спрашивал меня, действительно ли массаж ноги платонический. Я сам никогда не делал ничего подобного, если только не собирался уложить этого человека в постель.

Холмс перешёл к моей лодыжке, медленно прокладывая себе путь по моей голени. Мои брюки были не новыми и мягкими, и хотя он не касался голой кожи, я всё равно мог почувствовать каждое прикосновение его пальцев и прохладу ладоней. Он массировал мою голень, находя узлы напряжения и решительно работая над ними, пока они не сдавались. Ощущая потрясающие вспышки боли и удовольствия, я начал про себя называть мышцы, которых он касался, в некоторой абсурдной попытке сохранить себя в здравом уме.

 _Peroneus longus_ *, подумал я, когда он провёл рукой по внешней стороне моей ноги. Затем _Gastrocnemius_ , когда он нажал пальцами на неё.

Он добрался до моего колена, и я понял, что всё бесполезно. Я чувствовал лёгкое головокружение от облегчения и тепло от удовольствия, и неизбежно от этого возбудился. Я смог почувствовать, как напрягся в своих брюках, когда Холмс проложил себе путь к травмированному бедру, и закрыл глаза, как будто это могло как-то помочь в такой ситуации.

Его уверенные руки поползли выше, и я подумал, что он, должно быть, к настоящему времени всё заметил. Он не мог пропустить этого. Моё дыхание было неглубоким и частым, а лицо горело. Для человека, которого я хотел больше, чем вообще когда-либо кого-то хотел, его руки находились неприлично высоко на моих бёдрах, и нас разделял только слой ткани. Я не надел белья после ванны из чувства противоречия, потакая своим желаниям, и теперь, когда возбудился, это стало абсолютно очевидно.

− Уотсон, − прошептал Холмс, и я вздрогнул. Я отвернулся, собираясь попросить у него прощения, но что-то в его голосе остановило меня. Я открыл глаза.

Он стоял на коленях, уставившись на меня серыми, греховно потемневшими, глазами, и держался за мою ногу. Он сознательно посмотрел туда, где ткань на моих брюках натянулась, а затем отвёл взгляд.

− Я сожалею, − прошептал я. Треск огня был громче, чем мой голос.

− Не надо, − сказал он мне так же тихо и облизал губы. Я, не задумываясь, за ним повторил, и он сглотнул. − Уотсон, я...

− Холмс, это... Вы не можете...

− Попросите меня остановиться, − произнёс он, сжав мою ногу. Мой член дёрнулся, и я почувствовал, как щёки заливает жаром. − Скажите хоть слово, и я всё прекращу.

Я открыл рот, намереваясь отчитать его, но я не смог произнести ни слова.

− Я обещаю вам, − продолжил он. − Это не то, что я планировал... я не думал, что всё... − Холмс посмотрел на свои руки и мою ногу, − так сложится.

− Вы сожалеете об этом? − спросил я. Моё сердце колотилось о рёбра, слишком хрупкие, чтобы сдержать его безумный стук.

Он покачал головой, снова бросая взгляд на мои брюки. 

− Если вы не сожалеете.

Я закусил губу. 

− Нет, − сказал я. − Совсем нет.

Он шумно выдохнул и положил руки на моё бедро. 

− Я продолжу?

− Если вы этого хотите, − ответил я, шокированный тем, что могу говорить связно. Тело звенело от нетерпения; я чувствовал, как член пульсирует в такт с сердцебиением. Идея, что он может и хочет ко мне прикоснуться, будоражила кровь, и я развёл колени в очевидном приглашении.

Холмс заметно покраснел, пальцы дёрнулись, а затем заскользили выше по моему бедру, пока не добрались до старой раны. Он провёл пальцами по краю шрама через мои брюки, и я вздрогнул. Кожей на самой ране я ничего не ощущал, но её края были невероятно чувствительны. Каждое прикосновение заставляло меня вздрагивать от удовольствия, пока он нарочно не нажал очень сильно на травмированную мышцу.

Это было больно... О, боже, как это было больно. Понимая, что это отразилось на моём лице, я сжал подушку побелевшими пальцами. Холмс не унимался, движения его пальцев были уверены и решительны, а затем, когда он наткнулся на какой-то узел мышц, мне показалось, что я увидел звёзды. Я знаю, что вскрикнул. В следующее мгновение я уже ничего не чувствовал. Тяжело дыша, я откинулся назад, и Холмс, подняв голову, посмотрел на меня из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

− Ну как? − спросил он как друг, а не как человек, который несмело обольщал меня буквально минуту назад.

− Это было... − сев прямо, начал я, − это было прекрасно. Я думаю... Я думаю, что это прекрасно.

− Прекрасно, даже так? − поддразнивая, спросил он, и я улыбнулся. Его руки всё ещё лежали на моём бедре. Когда он переместился, чтобы коснуться обеих моих ног, улыбка на его лице исчезла. Я снова развёл колени. Натянувшаяся в районе паха ткань ясно давала понять, что боль не ослабила мой пыл. Глаза Холмса были тёмными, зрачок поглотил серебристую радужку, и я понял, что моя гипотеза была доказана.

− Могу ли я вас поцеловать? − Я услышал свой голос будто со стороны.

− Боже, да, − сказал он, потянувшись ко мне. Встретив Холмса на полпути, я наклонился к его губам и обнял за затылок. Он был на вкус сладким, как булочки, которые были на столе после ужина, и пряным, как его любимый бренд табака. Целуя его, я задался вопросом, смогу ли понять, курил он трубку или сигареты, свой табак или мой, только по вкусу губ. Застонав, он смело провёл пальцами по ноге, а потом обхватил меня через брюки.

− Холмс. − Растерявшись, я задохнулся и толкнулся бёдрами в его руку. Сжав руку на члене, он прикусил мою нижнюю губу. Я не ожидал, что он будет так дерзок, и это прокатилось по мне волной желания. Я снова его поцеловал, и он застонал напротив моего рта.

Внезапно он отстранился. 

− Подождите, − выдохнул он. − Подождите, я... Боже, вы знаете то, что со мной делаете?

Я покачал головой. Он снова прикоснулся ко мне губами и улыбнулся. Это не было улыбкой, которой он награждает своих клиентов: победная, снисходительная, фальшивая. Она было мягкой и любящей, и только для меня.

− Вы позволите мне?..

− Да, − немедленно выпалил я. Не имело значения, чего он хотел, я дам это ему. Я всегда так делал.

− Джон, − позвал он меня по имени.

− Пожалуйста. Всё, что угодно. − Он выглядел неуверенным, я впервые видел его таким. Положив ладонь на его руку, я её мягко сжал. − Что угодно, − повторил я.

− Хорошо.

Я отпустил его руку. Холмс расстегнул мои брюки, а потом я приподнял бёдра, чтобы их можно было с меня стянуть. Член стоял уже вертикально, и я прикусил губу, когда он бережно взял его в руку.

Его пальцы были прохладными и деликатными, и я снова накрыл его руку своей, побуждая обхватить меня сильнее. Но он неожиданно наклонил голову, и горячий язык на влажной головке заставил меня пошатнуться и запустить пальцы в его волосы. Дыхание перехватило, а бёдра непроизвольно дёрнулись.

Холмс сполз ниже; пальцы его правой руки, с мозолями и бледными пятнышками от химикатов, плотно сжались вокруг основания члена, а ладонь более мягкой левой, с не меньшим количеством пятнышек, он положил мне на живот. Я нежно сжал руки в его волосах, а потом, отпустив, по ним погладил, и он что-то промычал себе под нос. Удовольствие было таким острым, и я понял, что долго не продержусь. Я испугался, что кончу слишком быстро, с ним, сидящим между моими коленями, с темноволосой головой под руками, и с членом между влажных губ.

Я отвёл взгляд, надеясь таким образом удержаться на краю, и моё сердце почти остановилось, когда я посмотрел на дверь. Боже... Миссис Хадсон находилась внизу, она могла в любую минуту к нам подняться...

− Дверь заперта, − сказал он. Отрываясь от своего занятия и изящно вытирая рот большим пальцем, он, как всегда, ответил на мои мысли. − Но если вы предпочитаете...

− Закончите, пожалуйста, то, что вы начали, − попросил я, удивив самого себя своей откровенной просьбой. Обрадовавшись, он прищурил глаза и снова ко мне наклонился. Обхватив за бёдра, он взял меня настолько глубоко, как только мог. Я смог почувствовать, что его горло сжалось вокруг головки. Я закрыл рот рукой, чтобы не нарушить тишину.

Он был неопытен, но полон энтузиазма и упорства, и меня бросало в жар от мысли, что я − один из немногих или вообще единственный, кому доставил это удовольствие Шерлок Холмс. Я могу научить его. Я _хочу_ научить его! Я прикоснулся к его виску, провёл подушечками пальцев по острой линии скулы, а потом по выпуклости за его щекой, когда он на меня посмотрел. У меня перехватило дыхание.

− Пожалуйста, − выдохнул я, не уверенный в том, что прошу. Ресницы его затрепетали, и он, закрыв глаза, снова начал работать надо мной рукой и ртом. Я ощутил, что нахожусь на грани, и попытался его предупредить. Я не мог... не так, не ему... но он ободряюще сжал моё бедро, и я, дёрнув бёдрами, застонал сквозь зубы, когда неизбежное произошло. Его плечи задрожали; я знал, что он с непривычки может закашляться, но не мог остановиться, и он не отстранился.

Оргазм был столь оглушителен, что мне не с чем было его сравнить, подобных я никогда раньше не испытывал. Я откинулся назад, у меня дрожали ноги и руки. Позволив мне выскользнуть изо рта, он прикоснулся липким поцелуем ко внутренней стороне моего бедра, а я, втянув в себя воздух, с нежностью отвёл волосы с его лица. Закрыв глаза, он улыбнулся и вытер губы тыльной стороной руки.

Я наклонился к нему и его губы приоткрылись под моими. Лаская кончиками пальцев лицо Холмса, я чувствовал собственный пряный и острый вкус, а затем потянул его на себя. Он неловко закачался между моими коленями, и я погладил его через брюки.

− Уотсон, − выдохнул он. Расстёгивая брюки Холмса, я одновременно осыпал поцелуями его шею. Добравшись до горячей кожи, я стал нежно его поглаживать. Будто в отчаянии схватившись за мои плечи, он всхлипнул, когда я провёл большим пальцем по влажной щели. Чтобы поощрить его двигаться мне навстречу, я положил другую руку ему на спину.

Это не заняло много времени. Покачивая бёдрами, он уже дрожал в моих руках. Вскоре у него перехватило дыхание, и он запрокинул голову. Я продолжил покрывать его шею поцелуями, и спустя совсем короткое время он кончил мне в руку и на рубашку.

Тяжело дыша, он содрогнулся и обмяк, прижавшись лицом к моему плечу.

− Я даже не представлял, − сказал он голосом, приглушённым воротником моей рубашки, − что вы будете настолько восприимчивы к моим знакам внимания. Иначе я бы применил всё гораздо раньше.

Я погладил Холмса по спине, наслаждаясь дрожью его тела, а затем, обняв вокруг талии, потянул на себя. 

− Мы с вами знакомы совсем недолго, − сказал я.

− А мне кажется, будто я вас знаю очень давно. − Он поднял голову и смущённо мне улыбнулся. Его обычно гладкие волосы растрепались, а на скулах играл румянец.

− Я даже не мог предположить, что и вы будете настолько восприимчивыми к знакам внимания, − целуя его в губы, вернул ему я.

Пожав плечами и отведя взгляд, он неловко убрал руки с моих плеч. 

− Обычно я не такой, − прошептал он.

− Я так сильно отличаюсь от других? − спросил я через мгновение.

− Всегда. − Мгновение он выглядел озадаченным, скорее из-за того, что не хотел говорить это вслух, но я снова его поцеловал, прежде чем он мог отречься от сказанного.

− Я могу уложить вас в постель? − предложил я.

Его улыбка вернулась, и он изящно поднялся с коленей. Я застегнул брюки и, когда он протянул мне руку, последовал за ним, прежде чем вспомнил про больную ногу. Она не болела, но я всё равно принял его руку.

Он остановился в дверях своей спальни, перекрывая мне путь. Я увидел, как он нахмурился и беспокойно вздохнул.

− Уотсон, − сказал он, и я положил руку ему на талию. Холмс был таким приятно тёплым через рубашку. Он потянулся ко мне, навстречу этому прикосновению. − Я не делил постель ни с кем уже очень давно. Если быть с вами совершенно откровенным, на самом деле я её никогда ни с кем не делил.

− Пожалуйста, − пробормотал я.

− Вы − мой лучший друг, − продолжил он, не поднимая головы. Его поведение говорило о том, что он находится на грани того, чтобы отступить, и я сжал пальцы, чтобы удержать его рядом. − Я должен быть уверен, что эта наша договорённость не просто для удобства.

Моё сердце сжалось. Взяв его за руку, я переплёл наши пальцы. 

− Это не так, − ответил я, − хотя то, что вы живёте здесь, очень удобно.

Он улыбнулся, и я потянул его на себя. Глядя ему в глаза, я нежно его поцеловал.

− На самом деле... − прошептал я, − я... болен вами в течение уже некоторого времени.

Холмс ухмыльнулся. А потом он взял меня за руку, потянул в спальню и закрыл за нами дверь.

***

Проснувшись утром, я увидел, как Шерлок Холмс смотрит на меня, стоя со стороны своей половины кровати. Само по себе это выглядело так привычно, хотя я никогда раньше не был в его постели.

− Ах, − он сказал, − Вы проснулись. Хорошо.

− Что вы делаете? − Усаживаясь на постели и пытаясь выгнать из головы остатки сна, спросил я.

− Я уже успел кое-что раскрыть, − ответил он и сел рядом со мной. Это тоже казалось таким знакомым, но на этот раз он протянул руку (нерешительно) и коснулся моего колена через постельное белье. Я положил руку на его и сжал её, и он мне улыбнулся. − Завтрак − на столе. Я думал, будет благоразумно вас не будить, пока миссис Хадсон не уйдёт. Её не будет здесь до вечера, − он понизил голос до театрального шепота, − на горизонте чисто.

Я не мог сдержать смех. Холмс выглядел удивлённым, и я, положив руку ему на затылок и притянув его к себе, поцеловал в губы. 

− Вы, − сказал я, − великолепны.

− Это правда, Уотсон? − Он неверяще нахмурился и покраснел. Отпустив моё колено, он сменил тему. − Как ваше самочувствие?

Он подвинулся, и я осторожно вытянул ногу. В ней ощущалась скованность, но она не болела так, как день назад. Это можно было терпеть.

− Лучше, − ответил я. − Спасибо.

− Не за что, − Он улыбнулся. − Вы были когда-нибудь в пригороде?

− Он там?.. Но вчера вечером... Я думал, что вы уже поймали его.

− Не совсем, − начал объяснять Холмс. − У меня есть имя человека, который это совершил, но я не мог к нему приблизиться. Этим утром я послал телеграмму Лестрейду, и он ждёт нас с ордером.

− Уверен, что я вам для этого не нужен, − обеспокоенно, но с надеждой в голосе сказал я.

Нахмурившись, он наклонил голову. 

− Вы нужны мне всегда. − Это звучало, как самая очевидная вещь в мире.

И я за ним последовал. Я спрятался в переулке за пансионом, и когда смуглый мужчина, преследуемый моим детективом-консультантом, выскочил с чёрного хода, я отбросил свою трость в сторону и повалил преступника на землю. Холмс оказался рядом, и через десять минут преступника в наручниках затолкали в полицейский фургон.

− Ну, а теперь, − с порозовевшими щеками, Холмс выглядел довольным, − я могу отвести вас домой и снова увидеть вашу ногу?

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Peroneus longus − Длинная малоберцовая мышца.  
** − Gastrocnemius − Икроножная мышца.


End file.
